narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Teostra
| |1,2,3,4}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Biography |tab2 = Abilities and Jutsu |tab3 = Kekkei Genkai}} 'Background' Teostra comes from a clan that has has existed in secret long before the time of ninja. For the most part, they keep their society separate from the ninja's society; but they also offer their services as a kind of shadow mercenary group. Within the clan, there are also several different roles that are assigned to members at birth. Teostra was born as a warrior through a strict eugenics program, as breeding is highly regulated within his people. At birth, all his emotions were sealed away into objects which he would then keep with him at all times. This occurs to almost all members within his clan as to not allow emotions to come between a member and their duties. When he was younger, he took part in a large variety of missions as a mercenary. These years of constant action built him up to be a powerful warrior and a valuable team mate, which helped him also become a better tactician. As the years went on, he eventually took charge of his own team before becoming skilled enough to go out on missions solo. Between missions, he discovered he had the talent to whittle statues out of wood. As time went on, this talent grew greater and expanded into stonework as well as he created statues and miniatures of amazing and lifelike quality. At the age of 18, he eventually got assigned for an assassination mission that brought him into the world of modern ninja. Here, he came into combat with powerful opponents and also gained friendships with ninja as well. Often, he gave his wooden statues out to passersby that would stop to watch him carve. One friend of his, that he also considers his greatest rival, was Zenaku; who went on to gain great renown as Teostra remained out of the limelight for his own safety. Eventually, as he hunted down this man, he found his way to Sunagakure. Here, he established a home for himself despite the fact that his home was occupied by a strange and mutated man as well as a plethora of historic books. After living within Sunagakure for some time, he met Kayenta Moenkopi; the two of them would eventually form a bond that could be comparable to that of a brother and sister. As the years went by, he gained more and more strength but could still not manage to kill his target. So he set out on a journey into the desert to train himself without risk of hurting others around him, looking for some ruins that he read about in those books. He quickly ended up lost in the vast dunes and wandered about aimlessly. Eventually, on the verge of death, he stumbled upon a strange rock formation that he only heard about in legends. The Devil's Palm. Supposedly, it was a cursed area that moved throughout the desert and chose who it showed itself to. He collapsed in the center of them and, when he woke up, he felt a rejuvenated and seemed to know which direction was right. He was able to find his way out of the desert and back to town, but, he began to notice that his statues began to come to life after he finished them once he returned. It was then he learned of his Stand, Anuket's, existence and started understanding how Anuket worked. As more years went by, he continued to grow in strength. With the help of his sister, he had broken the seals of most of his emotions, regaining them. The two had gone on many missions together and he had somewhat forgotten about his original mission. At the same time, he discovered dark secrets about his clan's history which caused him to gain a great hate towards his own people. His clan eventually tracked him down though and captured him once they found out what he had been doing. He underwent great torture and had his emotions resealed before receiving a blessing from his people's Gods that granted him an extremely great intellect before he was sent out on another mission. He was sent back out into the world, where he built a massive laboratory using his newfound genius as he focused on his mission. Within the lab, he developed a powerful virus that he used to complete the destruction of Sunagakure he was tasked out to do. He released this virus, which spread rapidly as it turned infected villagers into zombies. Eventually, his mission was complete as the village was destroyed by its own ninja with a wave of magma to prevent the virus from further spreading. More time passed on as he went into seclusion after breaking from his clan's brainwashing. During this time, he built many more things within his lab in an effort to make up for the lives he had taken and damage he had done. Eventually, he built a submarine in hopes to escape the surface world, but before he left he was once again captured by his clan and stripped of his blessing. After managing to escape, he departed for the depths of the ocean where he would remain for many years. Here, on the ocean floor, he continued to train his body physically and meditate as he observed the surface world through an army of camera drones he built previously. It wasn't until recently, after the passing of many more years, where he was found by Kayenta and Becquerel. Though he wanted to remain living in peace, away from the violent world above, they convinced him to return. The submarine returned to the shore, where he dropped the two off and decided to follow his own path from now on. Though horribly outmatched, he decided he would be the one to kill his clan's Gods and finally rid the world of his people's clan. 'Personality' He is a quiet and reserved person, often talking only when he feels it's necessary. Over the years, he's become more of an isolated person who keeps to himself. Though he is extremely powerful and skilled in battle, he no longer enjoys battling as he used to. Now, he only does so when he's been hired to do so or if it's absolutely necessary. He just wishes that there could be peace within the world, or at least within his life. 'Appearance' He is massive, fair-skinned man that is fairly intimidating to those that do not know him. He stands at six foot seven and weighs a 350 pounds of pure muscle. For the most part, it is hard to tell exactly what's on his mind as his face is almost always expressionless. A unique trait of his clan is their inability to scar unless attacked by their own people, because of this his body isn't covered by many scars despite the large amount of attacks he's withstood. He has one large scar that runs all the way up from his right hand to his collarbone from something that occurred during his youth. He has another located centrally on his chest that occurred during one of his adventures with Kayenta. His clothing is rather casual, often sporting a t-shirt and cargo pants to help him carry a few small objects. He almost always wears a snow-camouflage cloak to keep his identity concealed, though it rarely is actually used for camouflage. He also always carries a satchel, which he uses to carry his statues as well as his carving knife and some extra food. As for accessories, he wears two wristbands that have seals on them which allows him to rapidly equip his claws. He also chooses not to wear any armor, opting for body enhancement abilities to create his own armor instead. Anuket Teostra's Stand's name is Anuket, based on the Egyptian Goddess of life. It looks like a cross between a machine and a gazelle, with its two horns bending to form a heart shape. A metal strip runs up its snout along with two large metal shoulder blades that end up wrapping around Anuket's biceps, one of which ends up as an arrow head on the back of its right hand. Feathers cover its back, starting at the nape of its neck, as well as both of its forearms. Teostra often has conversations with Anuket, despite the fact that his stand is a representation of his spirit. Anuket is a stand of life and its main ability is to bring life into that which is not living. With this ability, Teostra often brings the statues that he makes to life despite the fact it's not limited only to statues. He can bring to life just about anything so long as it represents something. Not only that, he can scale them up to whatever size they are supposed to be, despite whatever size the object he brings to life actually is. Though, even scaled down they can still be extremely dangerous if one looks down upon them based on their size. These creatures can not be 'killed' unless they're destroyed or damaged to the point where they can no longer move. This means that even an attack that would be fatal on a living target would not work on them. Also, despite the fact they are living they have no vital organs nor blood of any kind and feel like they're made of flesh or other materials despite whatever their source material is. He also is able to see through the eyes of his statues, much like a Rinnegan user is able to do. When this power is used on a corpse, they become restored to the same appearance they had prior to their death. Any damage that these revived bodies receive can be healed through application of some sort of organic material, which means they're nowhere near as resilient as Edo Tensei bodies are. They also only are able to regain their memory and personality based on how Teostra knew them, meaning that if Teostra did not know them at all then the bodies would basically be empty husks that can be only used for combat. As he practiced and got familiar with Anuket, he realized it could also convert organic matter into other forms of organic matter through touch. He can also turn it into inorganic matter, but it is extremely taxing on his body to do that. This means that he can turn flesh into something else such as wood or shell material. When he touches a target with at least one hand and the conversion spreads out from the point of contact until the whole target is converted. Though converted into another material, the targets he transforms continue to remain alive despite no longer being 'living'. His stand has no physical power on its own and cannot directly attack an opponent, but, object brought to life hold proportional strength to what they should have in reality. Dojutsu Place Holder More placeholder Other Skills Kenjutsu? Sealing Techniques Placeholder 'Weapons'